Please, Remember Me
by MyNameIsProngs
Summary: A beautiful girl from Drew's past shows up at Degrassi. Sad thing is she doesn't remember him anymore. He finds himself still in love with her. She doesn't remember him, but he remember's her. Can he help her remember before it's too late?  Drew/OC R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. Just Mia Colucci.

**Authors Note: **_Hey there, so I decided to write a Drew/OC story. I like the plot & idea I have for it. This is only the first chapter, so if you have any ideas or suggestions please do not hesitate to let me know!_

_There's not a lot of Drew/Mia connection in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. Please read & REVIEW & tell me what you think._

_even the smallest reviews make my day._

**_BTW; If you weren't too sure, yes Mia suffers from Amnesia, but can only remember her family. Nothing of her friends & nothing of what happened before the accident._**

* * *

><p>With 2 seconds left on the clock Drew made the final basket. As the basketball was speeding towards the basket everyone was holding their breath, hoping Drew would make it. SWOOSH. Drew made it, everyone cheered. K.C and Dave hugged each other with big grins on their faces. All the girls were freaking out on the stands. For the first time in a long time Drew felt like a hot shot.<p>

"Finals here we come!" Drew yelled while throwing a punch in the air.

K.C came running towards Drew and and they both knuckle punched each other. "It's this man!"  
>Drew slapped his hand back. "Couldn't have done it without you!" Dave then walked in "Guys get a room." He said nonchalantly. They all laughed as they walked over to the girls waiting for them.<p>

"So what's up tonight guys? Wings? Little mistakes?" Drew asked confidently.

The 2 girls laughed. "I'm thinking drive in." Sadie, Dave's girlfriend replied.

"I hear there's a new horror film." Jenna chimed in, hugging herself to K.C. "Oh, well then, I'm dying to see it." K.C said flirtatiously. Which made Drew sick to his stomach. He didn't have a girl friend, all the girls hated him at that school because of Bianca. He sighed knowing that he was not going to hang with the boys tonight.

"Oh so you two plan on watching the movie tonight?" Drew scoffed at Dave's words.

"Oh you're one to talk, last night you two barely came up for air." Everyone laughed, except Drew. He again just scoffed. He was being left out, and how could he blame them? It was his own fault that no female in this school wanted to be with him.

"It was her fault I'm just saying." Dave laughed out to everybody. Sadie playfully hit him on the arm.

"You know what guys, I think I'm gonna sit out on this one, you don't need a fifth wheel." Drew said. Everyone could tell he was disappointed, so Dave stepped in to try and save the day. "Oh, come on, my dad's cars big enough to fit us all."

Sadie smiled at Drew, trying to give him some comfort. Drew sighed again before replying. "Well, if its all the same I think I'm just gonna stay behind and work on my jump shot."

Dave shook his head and handed the basketball over to Drew. Jenna smiled awkwardly. She felt bad and Drew could tell. "Have fun." He heard K.C say.

"Yeah, you too." Drew responded half heartily.

He watched as his friends left him. He groaned before turning around and making a basket. That's all he'll ever be good at. Basketball. He couldn't keep a girlfriend, he couldn't do anything right. He was a failure. A loser. A nobody. He sighed and began to think about the one girl that no matter what he did, no matter how stupid or unforgivable, she was there. She was always there for him. She was his rock. She was once his everything. His best friend. The one he was in love with. The one who didn't go to Degrassi. The one who doesn't even remember him. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about her. He couldn't think about her right now. It was just too devastating and sad for him to think about. The only girl he was ever truly in love with doesn't even remember his name. He then began to feel himself get angry, he threw the ball against the wall in frustration. He started to knock over racks of basketballs. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He was nothing. A nobody. A loser.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of her new school, her insanely long dark brown hair swaying in the wind. She carefully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took a nice slow breath. She wasn't nervous about going to a new school and making friends, she's always made friends wherever she went, she was just uneasy about going to this school. She heard people got shot here, robbed, people got killed, people carried knives. She was just a little nervous. Just a little bit. She figured that because all of those things happened here was the reason why they had to wear uniforms, and had metal detectors, and had cops everywhere. Oh yeah she was just a little nervous. She took a look at her watch. It read 7:00 sharp. She groaned, knowing she'd have to walk in soon. Today was her first day as a Junior at a new school where she didn't know anybody. She laughed a little at her own nervousness and decided it was about time she took the first steps into the halls of hell.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam was walking with Eli and Clare when he noticed a beautiful and very familiar face standing at a locker looking hopeless. He gasped which caused Eli and Clare to look at him strangely. He shrugged and looked back to the girl. It couldn't be. He knew it couldn't be her. He hadn't seen her since last year at Middleton High. He narrowed his eyes as they got closer. It was her. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes for a moment.<p>

She looked the same yet different to him. Her once shoulder length hair was now almost to her butt, and she now had straight across bangs. She had also gotten taller. She looked about 5'5 now. She was still skinny, but had the curves in all the right places. She also had that almost perfect sun kissed skin. Then he remembered her eyes. The eyes his brother once couldn't get out of his head. Her big emerald green eyes that shined like no tomorrow.

"Adam, hello, Earth to Adam!" He was brought out of his memories by Clare. He quickly regained himself and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He replied as if it were no big deal. He looked around the halls to see if she was still there, but she wasn't. It was like she just disappeared. He then began to wonder if it were just an illusion.

"I'm never eating beef jerky before bed again." He said to himself.

"What are you talking about man?" Eli asked curiously. Adam just shook his head and proceeded to his first class. English 12.

* * *

><p>She was lost. She was insanely lost and she knew it. Her first class was English 12, and she had no idea where the hell it was. She groaned and threw her schedule over her shoulder and continued to walk.<p>

"I think you dropped this." She heard someone yell from behind her. She quickly turned around and flushed from embarrassment. She watched as the girl walked towards her. She had long blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a soft smile.

"Here you go, you seem lost." The girl with blonde hair said.

"I am, very lost. Could you help me find my first class?" She said softly.

The girl laughed. "I'm Jenna Middleton." She then extended her hand.

"I'm Mia Colucci." She took Jenna's hand and shook it firmly. Jenna pulled away after a a minute and looked over Mia's classes.

"We have 3 classes together. Biology, Gym, and Lunch!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Mia smiled and then laughed. "Well, would you mind being my personal tour guide?"

Jenna grinned, and grabbed Mia by the hand and scurried off towards the English room.

"So, what school did you transfer here from?" Jenna asked as the walked swiftly to Mia's class.

"It's funny actually, Middleton High School like your last name." Mia replied with a laugh.

Mia looked down at Jenna's stomach and seen it was bulging. She figured she was pregnant but she didn't want to be rude. "So, can I ask you something without you freaking out?" She turned to Jenna and asked.

Jenna nodded her head with a smile. "Well, how far along are you?"

Jenna's face flushed. "Is it that bad?" She asked jokingly. Mia laughed loudly. "Well, not really, but I could just notice."  
>"Well, I'm about 5 months." Jenna replied simply. Mia nodded.<p>

While Jenna walked Mia to her class, they found that they actually had a lot in common, Jenna even invited Mia to sit with her at lunch which Mia quickly agreed to do.

* * *

><p>Drew walked down the halls of lockers while listening to the announcements. He smiled to himself as he listened to Sav talk about how he made the winning basket at the game last night.<p>

He seen a pretty blonde girl walking by him.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully. He watched as the girl brushed him off, and continued walking. He sighed before trying again at the next girl.

"Did you catch the game yesterday?" He asked another girl who walked by him. She just continued walking as if he never said anything. This was a low blow to Drew's self esteem.

"It's no big deal, just that I led the team to victory." He muttered to himself. He shrugged his shoulders before catching sight of a semi cute black girl. Not really his type, but he was desperate.

"Hey, we're going to the semi-finals, so I was just wondering if you'd like to help celebrate tonight when we win." He said smoothly. He watched as the girl closed her locker. "Sorry, not interested." He then watched as she walked away from him.

He started to walk away when Bianca stopped him.

"Awh poor Romeo, got shot down." Drew scoffed at the slut's words.

"You gonna cry about it?" She continued while walking next to Drew.

"Get lost Bianca."

She scoffed. "Figures, maybe next time don't bring your A game to the B squad."

He laughed loudly. "B squad? Look who's talking. Your numbers in every stall in the guys bathroom."  
>She smirked, "So you've got it then? Call me." She replied before swiftly walking away from Drew.<p>

He shook his head and went to his locker.

* * *

><p>"So here's your class Mimi." Mia laughed at the new acquired nick name.<p>

"Thanks Jenna boo, I'll see you after class then?" She asked while twirling the ends of her hair.

Jenna quickly pulled Mia into a hug before replying. "See ya then."  
>Mia nodded and watched Jenna walk to another class. She turned to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked in to see the teacher already well teaching, and half the class barely paying attention, and the other half talking. She scoffed, which made everyone notice her.<p>

"So, finally decided to join us huh?" The teacher said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was lost." Mia replied nonchalantly before tightening the strap to her bag and turning to face the teacher.

"Well, I'm Miss. Dawes, and welcome to English 12. You must be pretty smart to get into a class like this."  
>Mia then laughed with dry humor. "I guess so."<br>"Well, who are you?" Miss. Dawes asked curiously.

Mia shifted from foot to foot. "Mia Colucci."

"I like your name, are you Spanish?"

"Mexican, actually." Mia said nonchalantly.

"Well, go sit behind Mr. Torres." She watched as a girlish looking boy weakly raised his hand from the back of the class he seemed familiar to her, but she just shrugged it off.

She took another look over at the class and smirked before making her way down the seats and sitting down.

She put her head down on her hands and closed her eyes. She knew that surname from somewhere. Torres. It sounded so familiar to her, yet so distant. She sighed before picking her head back up and noticed the boy in front of her was staring.

She smirked. "You look familiar to me." She bluntly stated.

The boy's eyes widened before going back to its normal size. "I'm Adam Torres."

Mia smiled. "Mia Colucci, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Adam smiled at Mia, it was her. It was official. It wasn't an illusion. Adam sighed as he turned around and stared out the window. He knew Drew would be devastated to learn that the girl with no memories of him was now attending Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Drew wouldn't take this well, she was the reason they moved, and transferred to this school of hell in the first place, and now she was back, and she didn't even know how much devastation and sadness she would cause for his brother. Adam silently sighed. He had to take into consideration that is wasn't her fault that this happened. It wasn't her fault that she got into a car accident and lost her memory. It wasn't her fault that she could no longer remember any of her past friends, or the love of her life. His brother. Adam began to remember how much his family loved Mia. How she was the only one who completely accepted him as Adam over Gracie. How she was the first to even find out. He laughed at his own thoughts before quickly coming out of them, and silently wondering to himself how he was going to tell Drew.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew confused, and feeling alone decided to walk to media class to talk to K.C.<p>

"Hey how was the movie last night?" He asked. Even though he really didn't care, he just needed someone to talk to.

"Ehh, you didn't miss much." K.C replied. Then Dave walked over and started to brag about their night.

Drew scoffed. He guessed he really didn't miss much.

"Ay, man yo, you missed out last night. After the movie we brought the girls back to K.C's place and played twister, I got my right hand on red. Ch yeah." Dave bragged while putting a hand towards Drew's red shirt for effect.

"Okay, it was a pretty good time." K.C said knowing Drew would be hurt by their fun. "I didn't want you to feel left out."

Drew scoffed. He felt like shit. Like he had no one anymore. "Mission accomplished."

"Hey don't sweat it, after we slam the semi finals tonight, there's trivia night at little mistake-" K.C was cut off by Drew.

"No, you guys are gonna be busy with your ladies, and I'd bring one but I can't seem to find a girl if my life depended on it!"

K.C laughed. "Come here." He motioned for Drew and Dave to follow him to the corner of the room.

When the three boys were settled. K.C spoke up. "Ever since Vegas night, where you cheated on Alli with Bianca, you got a bit of a reputation." Drew shook his head. Did he really have a reputation?

"Come on, that's crazy." Drew replied hoarsely.

"Look, Bianca's famous with the gross, I mean lord knows what she's done and to who, and ya know after you two hooked up, your gross by association." Drew looked around. They were really being serious about this. He had a reputation that he didn't even know about. He sighed and put his head in his hands for a moment.

"I guess I'll just be flying solo for a little while?" He asked in a sad tone.

K.C sighed before gripping onto his books tighter. "Just find a girl who doesn't care about your reputation."  
>Drew nodded and began to sweat. "Maybe Bianca's free." Dave joked.<p>

"Hilarious." Drew said angrily.

"Look, there's a new girl here, she's super hot and she doesn't know anything about you." Dave chimed in, hoping it would help his friends self esteem.

Dave watched as a look of hope flashed through Drew's eyes.

"What's her name!" He asked excitedly before standing up and stretching.

"Uhh, I think it starts with an M, I'm not too sure, but you'll see her, she's got these super bright green eyes, you'll find her right away."  
>"Good luck!" K.C and Dave both yelled while walking out of the Media room.<p>

Drew sighed and sat back down. "Bright green eyes huh?" He muttered to himself before grabbing his bag, standing up and walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>Mia walked out of English, and decided to walk around before her next class. Explore a little. She heard someone drumming from across the hall in another room, and decided to check it out. She walked closer and closer until the noise was all that filled her ears. The door was open so she decided to peek in a little.<p>

There was a tanned boy with black short hair sitting on a stool drumming like no tomorrow. She smiled as she looked him over. He was cute, and had a nice build. She figured he probably played sports a lot. She walked in the room and caught a better look at his eyes. She gasped. They were soft brown, but they were different. She knew them from somewhere. She heard the drumming stop and came back to her senses.

The boy was now staring at her. "Don't stop on my account."

She watched as his eyes widened and looked her over.

He couldn't believe it. It was her. It was Mia Colucci, standing in front of him smiling. He felt as if someone took a knife and stabbed him in the heart. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hit something. He just wanted her to remember. He got up from the stool and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I just moved here, and today's my first day, I'm Mia Colucci." She replied back with a smile.

Drew scoffed. "I know who you are."  
>Mia felt a little taken back by this. "I don't see how, considering I've never met you before." She said slowly, and then took another step backwards.<p>

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course she still didn't remember him. He took another look at Mia. She looked different to him. Her once shoulder length hair was now down to her butt. Her hair looked a shade darker then he remembered, she had gotten taller, and curvier.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. Everything about her made him want to kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. She didn't know who he was. He was a stranger to her. All the memories they had together were washed away from her mind. He was the only one who remembered. He felt like crying, but knew he couldn't, so he just smiled. "Drew Torres, welcome to Degrassi." He managed to choke out.

He watched her smile and extend her hand. He took it, and shivered from the softness of her skin. He missed it. Being able to touch her, and feel her soft skin on him. He sighed again before pulling away.

"So, how long have you been drumming?" He was pulled out of his memories by the very girl who haunted them.

He watched as she rolled her eyes and pointed to the drum set.

"Oh, just a few years, I'm still a beginner." He replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I think you're really good Drew." He felt himself shiver at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you around." He said before quickly walking out the door.

Mia smiled at the strange boy. She then began to wonder how it was that he knew her. She shrugged and pushed it to the back of her mind before walking towards the lunch room to meet Jenna.

* * *

><p>Drew was walking quickly to the Media room where he knew he'd find Adam. He still couldn't believe she was here. The very girl that he had so many memories with who remembered none of them was here, right now. He closed his eyes and punched the locker in front of him. He was pissed. He was confused. He didn't know what to do. He opened them and seen he left a dent. He smirked at his own strength before continuing to walk to the Media room.<p>

"Adam, get over here right now." He whispered to his brother from the door.

"Uhh Miss. Oh, can I go to the bathroom, I really gotta go." He heard his brother as the teacher. He waited as Adam quickly walked towards the bathroom. Drew took this as a sign to follow.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the bathroom Drew broke down.<p>

"She's here man. She's here. I talked to her, I touched her hand, she's here. My god, she's here." Adam watched as his brother broke down. He watched as he cried and held onto him as if his life depended on it. The only other time's Adam's ever seen his brother like this was when Mia first got in the accident and he thought she was dead. The other time is when he found out Mia couldn't remember him.

Adam frowned and held onto his brother while he cried. He felt bad for him. He still loved her and they both knew it. He thought about how much it must hurt to love someone who doesn't even know who you are anymore.

"Shh, it's okay Drew, calm down and tell me what happened." Adam said softly. When Drew calmed down he told him about what happened in the music room with Mia, and Adam's eyes widened.

"I seen her today too. I talked to her. I thought she wasn't real, I thought it was an illusion until she sat behind me in English."

Drew's eyes widened. "And you didn't think to fucking warn me?"

"Dude, I couldn't find you anywhere! I didn't think you'd even see her today." Adam quickly replied.

Drew's face softened. "Sorry bro, I'm just angry, and confused. I just want her to remember."  
>Adam sighed and put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "I know, and she will. She'll remember if you help her."<br>Drew rolled his eyes before walking towards the sink and looking at himself. He quickly wiped his tear stained face with water before replying. "How do I do that?"

Adam walked over to Drew and turned him around so they were face to face.

"Befriend her, talk with her, talk about the things you two have in common, hangout with her, tell her all about the memories you two have without actually telling her."  
>Drew sighed. "I'll try. I want her to remember, even if she doesn't want to be with me in the end."<br>Adam smiled at his brother. "You're growing up dude, it's making my heart melt." The look on Drew's face was enough to make Adam burst out in laughter.

"Bro, shut up!" Drew exclaimed through laughter and then playfully hit his brother over the head.

* * *

><p>Drew felt good. He felt confident. He was going to make Mia remember him, and everything else about her past life. He smiled and decided that a drumming session was in order.<p>

While he was drumming he seen Bianca looking at him from the door. He sighed and quickly stopped.

"Awh, don't stop playing because of me." Drew shook his head.

"What are you doing here Bianca?" He asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be getting pumped for the game with your dumb ass jock friends?" She replied sarcastically.

He sighed and looked away from Bianca. "They're too busy getting pumped with their girlfriends."

Bianca leaned over him from the back and put her arm around his neck. "Why let them have all the fun?"

Drew quickly shook off Bianca and stood up. "You should leave." He said quickly.

Bianca rolled her eyes and stepped towards him. "And you should relax."

"I cant! Every girl at Degrassi won't talk to me because of you!" He pointed towards her with anger in his voice.

"What happened at Vegas night takes two people!" She quickly defended herself.

Drew shook his head again, he didn't care. "Whatever." He responded.

Bianca smirked and walked in front of him. "I seem to remember you loved it."

"Why don't you move on to whoever's on your list of things to do." He said with a laugh.

Drew watched as rolled her eyes, and look down. She shifted from foot to foot before responding. "Yeah, I don't just take anyone to the boiler room ya know." She paused to look at Drew in the eyes. "And maybe, just maybe you've been going for the wrong type of girl." She continued on before wrapping her arms around Drew's neck.

He knew it was wrong, and he didn't want to do this. He knew he could be with Mia right now, but what's the point? She didn't even know who he was.

"And you think you're the right type?" He asked. She smirked. "We had a lot of fun together."

"We could have a lot more." She continued on seductively. Drew closed his eyes for a moment. Mia was worth it. She was worth everything to him, but he couldn't help himself. He was in need of some relief. So he took it.

He smiled before realizing something. "You like me." He stated.

She smirked, "Get over yourself. Just because some girls think you're hot stuff." She said before squeezing Drew's shoulders hotly.

"What do you think?" He asked flirtatiously.

Bianca smiled. "I'm too bored to argue." Then what happened was the worst thing that could have happened. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Bianca. The very girl who ruined his reputation.

Bianca pulled away and smirked. "I thought you wanted me to leave?" She asked.

"And I'm pretty sure you wanted me to relax?" Drew questioned back. Out of breath and sweaty.

Bianca laughed before turning around and closing the curtains to the music room. Drew knew what he was doing was stupid, but no other girl wanted him, so why not settle for Bianca?

* * *

><p>Mia laughed at all her new friends as they told her about all the gossip and drama that happened at the school. They told her about Vegas night and about how Fitz was the one who pulled out the knife on Eli.<p>

"So, did you meet anyone interesting on your first day?" K.C, Jenna's boyfriend asked.

"Well, I met this guy. He said his name was Drew Torres. Are him and Adam Torres related?" She watched as K.C's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Ahh so you met Drew huh?" Mia nodded. "Well yeah, him and Adam are brothers."

"Well they both seemed really nice to me, but Drew was kind of weird, but it was cute. He claimed that he already knew who I was, but I've never met him a day in my life before today." Mia exclaimed while taking a big bite out of her chicken.

The conversation continued on about gossip, who Mia should stay away from, and what teacher's she'd like, and which one's she wouldn't.

After lunch Mia decided to take a break from classes, and just wander.

* * *

><p>Winnie Oh was sitting at her desk watching YouTube videos of her niece singing and playing the keyboard. She could never get over how good of a singer she truly was. She could be famous for her voice one day if she wanted to. She sighed knowing her niece didn't sing much anymore, but whenever she did get a chance to hear her beautiful voice, it made her day. She smiled at the computer wanting to see her niece.<p>

Ever since she got into that accident, she remembered absolutely no one. It took her half a year to just remember her family. She didn't remember any of her old friends though. She sighed, wondering how different her life would be if she didn't get into that accident.

"Probably married to Drew Torres." She muttered under her breath. She remembered that the two were absolutely inseparable. They never dated but they were best friends for about 3 years. She knew Drew was in love with her niece and she knew her niece was in love with him. Why they never officially dated, she would never know, but she did remember seeing them kissing many many times before. She heard a familiar laugh, which brought her out of her thoughts. She gasped and quickly ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly. It was Mia Colucci, her niece.

"What are you doing here Mia?" She asked excitedly while holding onto her niece for dear life.

"Aunt Winnie, you're suffocating me!" Mia yelled with laughter which caused everyone to look at them.

Winnie quickly pulled away. "You look amazing!"  
>"Thanks Aunt Winnie, you look beautiful as usual." Mia claimed while circling her aunt to get a better view.<p>

Mia then began to tell her all about her day. Winnie then listened up when she heard her niece mention Drew Torres.

"So, did he say anything weird to you?" Winnie asked. Hoping to god he didn't mention anything to Mia about her accident. She still didn't know about her amnesia. She knew about the accident, but not what it had caused. One day she just woke up and remembered everyone except Drew, Adam and a few others.

"No, he just asked me what I was doing here, and then told me he already knew me when I told him my name. And when I asked him how, he just changed the subject. It was pretty random, but you know me, I live for that kind of shit." Mia said while taking a bite out of her candy bar.

"Excuse me young lady, but you're still in school, so no cursing!"  
>Mia then laughed loudly at the fake serious impression her aunt tried to make. Winnie then soon after laughed along with her.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew stood with his arm around Bianca. They had won the semi-finals, and he was trying to celebrate.<p>

"Great game guys, so where are we taking this party?" Bianca asked, clearly trying to be as nice as she could to the people that absolutely hated her.

"We're going to little mistakes right?" Drew asked with a smile.

Jenna scrunched her face up. "She's coming?" She asked K.C, ignoring the fact that Drew and Bianca were standing right in front of her. Everyone awkwardly looked at each other for a moment. K.C sighed before looking down.

"Thanks guys. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He paused, and then looked at Bianca. "Let's get out of here." He said before walking out of the gym with his arm around the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Ahh, part two will be up sometime soon!_

_It took me forever just to write this one chapter!_

_You'll see what happens next chapter, but I will give you a little hint, to get your mind wandering._

_Mia helps Drew when she see's he's very high off of shrooms. She may even remember a little something something hahahaha._

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW._

_Tata my lovelies._

_xoxoxoxo. L.S.S.A ;P. _


End file.
